Judgment
by f3296
Summary: Leonardo is the leader, the protector, the one that everyone counts on. When he is tested against the protection of the one he loves and his family, who will sacrifice and who will he save?
1. Prologue

In the blackest of nights, and the coldest of days, the only thing that anyone ever wishes is to have someone right next to you, feeling the fear that you do, the chill, the pain. Someone to share the hidden emotion that are drowned deep inside, hidden from the outside world. To Leonardo, these thoughts that ran through his head, the need for someone was strong. But, as leader he wasn't allowed to feel, to be tempted. His family was the only thing that can control what he feels. He needed to be the strong one, the one that took charge. A prisoner in his own responsibility.

But it was because of her, his world, his mind, his heart, all of it was turned upside down and he just wanted more. This woman, the shadow that haunted him and his brothers day in and day out teased and played like a lioness and her feed. He felt he was her entertainment, the prey of the black haired kunoichi, but he didn't mind. This dance that they stepped to was played over and over again. Her skin touching his, his lips against hers. She was intoxicating, like a viper burying her fangs in the depths of his own being, controlling every sense in his body to think of her, feel her, desire every bit of her.

Leonardo knew better then anyone that this was wrong. Wrong to fall for the enemy the way he did. Her father, the man who was determined to eliminate he and his brothers, was only fueling his adrenaline, his need to see more, feel more. This excitement was unique, addicting in a way. It was something he risked not only his life, but the safety of his family. He didn't function it like that though. Karai was willing and so was he.

It was another cold night, a night that brought everyone home earlier then expected. But, being cold-blooded, it worked out perfectly. As each lightly went to their rooms and slept an easy slumber, Leonardo stayed awake, waiting patiently till he knew the house was at rest before putting his coat on and walking out the door, leaving a note saying he would be home in the morning. The large door to the lair shut and from the upper levels, a small sea green terrapin stuck his head out of his bedroom door, looking at the front hatch to see it was recently opened. Michelangelo walked out of his room and stood on the balcony for a minute or two staring at the door. He liked to make Leo think he had the upper hand by making him believe he didn't know where he was sneaking off too but Mikey knew better. When Leo would return home from his late nights, Mikey would run up and hug his older brother to smell her sent all over him.

Mikey was never angry with Leonardo for seeing the alluring Karai. His brother could be so strict, so uptight about everything that happened so for him to find relaxation, an escape for to say, it was a blessing. Mikey didn't know all the responsibilities of being leader but knew it was a hard job to keep. Leonardo had to be perfect. So why not allow him to let go and just have a small taste of normality for a little bit, even if it's only temporally.

Although, Mikey felt tensed at the thought of the growing relationship between his brother and the woman. The last fight between the foot and he and his brothers was a rough one. Instead of taking out Karai and taking the upper hand, Leo let her go. She ran off with her men and attacked once more, leaving some pretty bad injuries on all but Leonardo. And that night, he took off again. Mikey feared that the feelings his brother was having were starting to cloud his judgment, scared that if next time this were to happen, Karai won't go so easy on them.

Mikey shook his head lightly, seeing his vision crossing as he tried to walk. He leaned against the wall, feeling the rough surface of the cement rubbing against his skin. He hasn't been feeling very well the whole day, thinking it had something to do with the recent weather causing him to feel drowsy and sick. His stomach turned as he braced against the wall with his hands, breathing heavily. The fear of his family turning into turmoil wasn't helping the anxiety of his recent uptake of sickness. With slow easy breaths, he straightened out and headed back to his room, trying not to worry to much of his older brother as he tried to fall back asleep.

When Michelangelo laid back down, the room began to spin. His body was beginning to sweat and his breathing labored. Growling at himself, he hugged himself tighter into a ball, trying to find some type of comfort through this agonizing pain he was feeling. Mikey desperately hoped it was just the simple flue and nothing more because he knew that he couldn't afford to get sick. Michelangelo didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

The dark sky dripped lightly of small specks of snow, drizzling over the cars that were parked on the streets and the trash placed on the corners. With swift, conducted movements, Leonardo maneuvered himself pass the cars and onto a small balcony. He straightened himself up slightly before lightly knocking on the window of the small apartment. He waited patiently for sign of life and as if on cue, the light of the room lit up. The click of the window's lock caused Leo to lick his lips. The window opened to revel Karai standing there with a robe wrapped around her small frame. Looking at her in the way she was standing there was like looking at desert that was prepared to perfection. Her long strands of hair hanging to the side of her slim face. She smiled lightly at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"What do I owe the pleasure Leonardo?" She asked sweetly. It was her sweet tone that drew him closer, making his body move towards the window. She took a step to the side to allow him to come in. He stood in her small living room, enjoying the warmth of the atmosphere. He looked back at her to see she had her hands clasped behind her back still smiling so sweetly, tenderly. He smiled back before placing his hand on her cheek.

"I thought you might be cold tonight." He husked. She placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it lightly. Her eyes, he could drown in them if he could. They were filled with so much determination, so much respect and confidence it was astonishing. Feeling the magnetic pull, he closed the gap between them. The kiss was tender and sensual, prolonged and loving. Leo shuffled his coat off his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her small body. It's tender moments like this, things like now that made it worth while. The risks he takes, the pain he may cause, it was all worth it. Feeling the soft, creamy skin under him made him go completely mad with need. She pulled away and lead him out of the living room and into her bedroom which in the recent months, he has become more accustomed to then his own bed.

The night went by in a blur of pleasure and need. Leonardo used this time to just enjoy with no worry, no strings, just a time to love. He wanted her always, since the day they met there was something there, lingering deep underneath the cold stares and threats. Separated by genetics and stereotypical ordinals but connected by tender care and mindless attractions. He couldn't give this up, this feeling of completeness. He had a home, a family, an education, and lover that accepted him. At moments like this he is reminded that there isn't anything to fear. For now, it was him and her. But, in the morning, when reality sets back into motion, He will be given a choice that can change his perfection for the rest of the time he lives.

* * *

_**A/N: So I came up with this story and thought I'd give it a shot. I've never written one with Karai so this is gonna be interesting. But please tell me what you think and please review!**_


	2. Love is a Hurtful Scheme

The morning started out like any other it seemed. Raphael stepped out of his room and stretched his muscles in his arms, yawning loudly telling the lair he was awake. Taking two steps down, he wondered into the kitchen to see Donatello sitting there with coffee in hand and the newspaper. Raph took the time to look around to see neither his eldest or his youngest were in the room.

"Where's Leo and Mikey?" He asked. Donnie glanced over the paper to peer at his red banded turtle before turning back to the paper.

"Leo went for a run and Mikey's not up yet." He explained. Raph leaned against the table thinking. Leo has been taking a lot of morning runs lately, if anything he has been very distracted by something and it was bothering Raph. It also didn't help that Michelangelo has been growing quiet the passed few days. He pushed himself off the table and started walking towards the bedrooms.

"I'm gonna go check on the knucklehead." He walked up the stairs and was faced with Mikey's shut door.

"Hey Mikey it's time to get up!" He called out banging his fist against the door. For a few minutes he stood there, listening for movement but got nothing in response.

"Mikey come on bro I'm starving!" he called again but once again was met with no response. A prick a fear went through him as he went to turn the knob to find it locked.

"Mikey this aint funny! Open up!" He called trying to jimmy it let it open but it wasn't working.

"Mikey I'm two seconds from breaking the damn thing down now open up!" He tried again still fighting against the small metal door knob. Raphael had it. He stepped back enough and brought his leg up and kicked the door as hard as he could, watching as it hit the wall and bounced back. Raph walked forward and pushed the now broken door out of his way and was introduced to a small Michelangelo in his beds under the covers. Raph growled as he walked forward, bending down and ripping the blanket off of the smaller form.

"Come on Mikey ya got-" He stopped suddenly looking down at his younger brother. He was curled up on his side, shivering ever so slightly. Sweat painting across his body. Raphael crouched down, trying to pull him over so he could see his face. He was able to roll him over but when he did, Mikey whimpered and hugged himself tighter.

"Oh my god Mikey are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. Mikey was crying and the tears streaked down his face. He opened his eyes a fraction looking up at Raphael.

"H-h-hurts..." He choked out. Raphael was panicked. Mikey wasn't faking. He turned slightly and screamed out the room.

"Donnie! Master Splinter!" He turned back to his little brother to hear him whimper louder and grunting slightly.

"Mikey I-is there anything I can do?" He asked, unsure how to react to this. Behind him he heard the running feet of his brother and father. Donnie stopped to look to see the positions of his brothers. He charged forward, pushing Raph to the side so he can examine Mikey further.

"Okay Mikey I need you to tell me what hurts okay?" He tried to speak to Mikey as easy as he could. He could tell he was in excruciating pain. Glassy blue eyes looked up at Donatello.

"I-I d-don't...ah...I-it...mmm" He turned his head into the pillow as he started to moan and cry harder. Donnie took note of where his hands were gripping, seeing them tightly wounded around his plastron. Donnie slowly moved to grab at Mikey's wrist to move his hand to see if there was a wound of some sort. The second he touched his hand, Mikey gave out an agonizing scream making Donnie fall back. Splinter stepped forward and put a hand on his sons forehead, trying to calm his son's turmoil mind. Mikey looked up at his father a choked on another cry.

"F-father P-lease...Make it stop.." He shut his eyes once more and gave another pain filled yelp. Splinter felt his heart squeeze at his sons plead but felt a sense of another presence surrounding his sons form.

As quickly as the episode came, it soon resided and Michelangelo shut his eyes, exhausted from the pain he felt. They all sat there for a moment, processing what they had just witnessed. Splinter looked at his two sons who were looking for some type of guidance. He looked back at his youngest and wiped his paw across his sweaty forehead.

"Raphael, take your brother to the infirmary. Donatello, call Leonardo and tell him to return home." Master Splinter announced as he stood up. Raph was the first to react as he ran over to Michelangelo and picked up his smaller form and dashed to the lab. Donnie pulled out his shell cell and called his older brothers phone, hoping he will answer quickly.

Leonardo woke up in a bliss. The light of the sun beaming down on his from the large window that went to the balcony. He looked outside to see the see through curtains moving slightly from the small breeze coming from the outside. He smiled at the content feeling he had, enjoying the warmth and the presence next to him. He looked over to his side to see Karai sleeping soundly. He head was turned away from her, laying on her back exposing her perfect curves to him. He smiled thinking how nice it could be to wake up every morning like this, with her. That swarm of guilt fitted through him for falling so hard for the enemy, but he couldn't help it. Everything about her was so addicting he couldn't help it.

His temptation was great. He leaned over her, hovering above her, memorizing the soft skin and the dip of her cheek bones. He swallowed hard before leaning down and kissing her cheek lightly. He did the same to the other cheek and moved down her neck, peppering her soft skin with chaste kisses. She moaned lightly by the soft touches she was receiving and her eyes fluttered open. She moved her head and made Leo look at her.

"Good morning." He smiled. She smiled back at him tiredly.

"Good morning." She replied stretching lightly, causing her arch to back making her body make contact with his plastron. A small churr escaped his mouth before he could stop it. She smiled wickedly at him, enjoying the unique noise the turtle above her made. She brought her head up slightly and he met her half way, lips meeting. The movements were slow and sensual, enjoying the embrace of one another.

Being around her made his heart soar. The love she gave was something Leonardo never thought he would ever experience. This was something that was so amazing to feel he wish he could feel it for as long as he lived. The kiss grew deeper, tongues intertwining with one another in a sensual dance. As if life itself was a conspiracy, his shell cell rung loudly, echoing through the small room. Leo released the kiss with a small growl, irritated by the interruption. He knew he couldn't ignore it for it could possibly be his father. He sighed and got up off the bed and over to the bedside and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He answered as normal as he could. Karai sat there and watched his facial expression change from frustrated to worried. He opened his mouth partly listening to the other person on the phone. He was shaking his head in agreeing with whomever it was.

"Yea...yea okay I'll be back in a few." He shut the phone and sighed. He ran around the room picking up his gear and putting on his coat and boots. Karai sat there waiting for an explanation for the urgency. Leo looked at her to see her impatience as she sat. He licked his lips and looked back down pulling on his boot.

"My brother is sick and they need me home." He mummered. Karai laughed lightly.

"Awe big brother Leo has to take care of his little brother while he has a cold. How adorable. Which one is it?" She asked with sarcasm. Leo looked up at her, not appreciating the mocking in her voice.

"It's Michelangelo and it sounds a lot worse then a cold. They wouldn't call me home if it was." He explained putting on his katata holders over his shell. He looked back at Karai to see she was sitting there still with a crude smirk. He was drawn, forced to approach her. He bent over and kissed her slowly, savoring her taste before he pulled away and went out the window down the emergency stairs and into the nearest man hole.

By the time he made it home he could sense the change in the atmosphere. It was stuffier and almost suffocating. He walked in further to see none of his family were in the living area. About to call out, he saw Raph come out of the lab and could see the anger on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled. Leo stiffened at the approach and took his ground.

"I went on my run. I was by the river by the time you called me I got here as fast as I could." He tried to protest. Raph looked at him with boring eyes. If Leo didn't have self control, he would have squirmed under that gaze. Leo took a side step and walked past his brother to the infirmary. When he walked in, he saw his father sitting next to the cot, hand on Mikey's forehead. Donnie was at his desk, looking through some books and notes he had, probably trying to figure out what was wrong with his little brother.

Leo walked over and looked down at him youngest brother to see the distress on his face. The sweat pooling at the side of his face and his breathing short and sharp. He looked up at his father for an explanation but was greeted with angered black eyes. He felt the shivers run down his spine as he looked at Donnie.

"How is he Donnie?" He asked. Donnie didn't even bother to look up as he continued to look through his notes.

"He has a fever and his breathing is erratic. I can't figure out what's wrong. It's gonna take me a while." Leo understood that Donnie saying that was code for leaving him be till her figured it out. He looked back at his father and bowed lightly and walked out of the room. He was met with Raphael, arms crossed and a tense stance.

"Alright spill where were you?"He demanded. Leo was taken back by his brother's command. Who did he think he was?

"I went for my run I told you." He said sternly.

"I don't take that long to get from here to the river." He countered. Leo growled. It was too early to deal with this.

"Look I got here as quick as I could. I am no use right now so at least I'm here." He snapped. Raph raised his eye ridge at the sudden fuss his brother was causing. Leo walked past him and went straight to the dojo, leaving Raphael to himself.

The rest of the day went on as normal as it could. As everyone else retired to the rooms, Donatello stayed awake with the unconscious Michelangelo. He stared at his computer screen, looking for anything that could help their current circumstances. He sighed and cracked his neck. The sickness that Michelangelo had some how develop was strange. He couldn't seem to figure out where it came from or how to stop it. The full body shivers ended a few hours ago. All that remained was the fever and the sweating. Donnie leaned his hand on the table and sighed, he was so tired. He was up all day and knew he would be up all night.

What Donnie didn't see was Michelangelo sat up from the cot with a smirk on his face. He moved his legs over the side of the bed as quiet as a mouse. He grabbed a scalpel that was on the table before standing up right behind Donatello, his smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I hope I am reaching your guy's expectations on this but please let me know :) Also A thank you to SleepingSeeker(Also her sister) For letting me use her photo as my cover photo :)

Link: art/Leonardo-and-Karai-by-Ginger-Seehafer-405737617

Amazing art and her writing is amazing as well (If you guys don't already read her) But please review!


	3. Silence Kills

Leonardo lye on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, staring at the flash of red that blink every other second. His finger tapped against the phone that continued to flash, reminding him of his unanswered message from Karai. He wanted to answer her, he really did. But, the fact that he was strapped down at home and the fear of Michelangelo's health was stopping him from being tempted to answer her. He knew she would be asking him to return to her house but he knew morally he couldn't. Mikey was more important at the moment and as leader, he was needed to be here in case of any changes. It also didn't matter whether or not he wanted to leave for Raphael was being his own personal watch dog, asking questions, suspecting something that didn't exist. Leo groaned at the feeling of suffocation from his feeling. Just because he had to be here, doesn't mean he wanted to be.

He jolted up to a seated position when he heard a yelp and a loud crash. With swift movement, he jumped to his feet and ran out his door towards the lab. He stopped in front of the door and took in everything he saw. Donnie was on the floor, holding his neck tightly, panting harshly with his other hand up in a surrendering position. Leo looked up to see Michelangelo standing over him, holding onto the bloody scalpel. Mikey must of sensed Leo standing there because he gave him a side look and smirked. The breath was caught in Leo's throat looking at his youngest brother. He saw a glimmer in his eyes. It was dark and scheming, his smirk filled with mischief and lies.

"Mikey what did you do?" He asked breathlessly, walking in closer in the room. Mikey remained silent, looking at the floor. He suddenly flung the scalpel at Leo. Leo twisted to the side to avoid the offending blade, giving Mikey enough room to run out the room, disappearing into the lair.

Leo was about to follow suit before looking down at Donnie, seeing the blood start to ooze between his fingers, draping lightly over his green digits. Leo slid to his knees and looked over Donatello, seeing the color already leaving his face.

"Donnie what do you need?" he asked quickly, not too sure what supplies will be sufficient to stop the bleeding. Donnie looked at him, still taking short, quick breaths.

"Cupboard…Grab the gauze and a pad...Hurry." He said, putting his head against the wall. Leo quickly stood up, scrambled around looking for what Donnie requested. He came back and worked with the little instruction that Donnie gave him, bandaging up the wound that stood out bright and proud.

"He tried to kill me." Donnie whispered with disbelief. Leo gulped lightly, curious of what made Mikey want to attack Don.

"He missed my artery because I moved. If I didn't, he would have killed me." He spoke again, not looking at Leo. It was as if he was speaking to himself, announcing his thoughts. Leo licked his lips and looked out where Mikey had run off. He looked back at Donnie and padded his shoulder.

"Stay here Don. I'm gonna see what's up with Mikey." He said. Donnie took a few more breaths before taking hold of his neck, putting pressure on the wound and nodding for Leo to go.

Leonardo dashed out the lab and was standing in the middle of the living room. He heard the door open to show Raphael standing there, confusion written on his face.

"Mikey attacked Don. I'm trying to find him." Leo explained before Raph could ask.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Raph asked, standing next to him.

"Why don't you ask him?" Called a voice from above. They both looked up to see Mikey standing on one of the beams, looking down at them with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do ya think yer doin' Mike?" Raph yelled. Mikey huffed and did a back flip and hit the floor with elegant grace. He stood back up, a little curved as if slightly drunk.

"I think I'm having some fun." Mikey said with a hint of amusement.

"Mikey you hurt Don!" Raph yelled. The entire time Leo was observing his younger brother, seeing the change in his eyes, taking note of the change in stance.

"I wanted to see how long it took to bleed out. I would think Donnie would appreciate my interest in experiments." Mikey responded, twisting his head to the side. Raph growled, ready to pounce before he felt the hand of his leader on his shoulder holding him back. Raph looked at him for answers but Leo stayed looking forward, locking eyes with Michelangelo.

"That's not Mikey." He said. Raph looked back at his brother to see his smile only grew.

"Wow Leo that hurts. Of course I'm Mikey." He said bringing out his arms to the sides, as if exposing himself to the world.

"Mikey isn't coordinated enough to know he had to hit an artery to bleed out, let alone knowing where it is." Leo rebutted.

"Oh but the thing is, is that I am. I just like to make you guys think I'm not." He responded. He tensed as he watched Raph coming right at him, charging at full force to knock him down. Mikey side stepped and grabbed onto the lip of his shell when he got close enough. When he got a good grip, he quickly twisted him around like ball and threw him to the side like he weighed lighter then air. Raph yelped as his body was roughly dragged down the length of the lair, hitting the wall with a large bang.

Mikey looked up at Leo once more, smirking at him.

"See, I know all your moves like the back of my hand. Isn't that proof enough?" He asked. Leo didn't respond, only looked intently at him, trying to make him squirm but it seemed to have an opposite effect. He seemed amused by Leo's attempted to intimidate him. He flicked his eyes towards Raph to see him unmoving, assuming the hit was strong enough to knock him out. He looked back at Mikey to see him place a hand on his hip, showing his impatience with Leonardo's persistence of not responding to him. With a defeated sigh he closed his eyes.

"Fine. I guess I gotta do a shpeel." He said before looking up at Leo once more, straightening his stance.

"My name is Michelangelo. I am the youngest son of Master Splinter, mutated by alienistic ooze. My brothers and I were raised with the training of Ninjitsu and were given the discipline under the honor of Bushido. My favorite pizza is pepperoni and mushroom and my favorite comic book is Silver Sentry." He stopped for a moment, watching Leonardo, taking in his sudden tense shoulders. He was etching to reach for his katanas. Mikey's smirk grew.

"I like to make my brothers believe I am unfocused and undisciplined but in the end I let them be better then me even though I know I can take them all out if I actually tried." He almost growled, sending a shiver down Leo's spine. A baud silence filled the room.

"I also know a pretty little secret of my fearless Leader. Tell me, what's it like sleeping with the enemy?" He said, eyes narrowing dangerously small. That ticked Leo over the edge. He took hold of one of his katana's and charge and Mikey, using swifter movements to avoid direct connection with his brother. His sudden fill of anger was something he didn't fully understand. He felt like he needed to stop his brother from harming anyone else but also at the same time, to stop him from saying anything. He didn't know how this person knew of his secret but made it his goal so it wouldn't get out.

When Leo attacked, Mikey quickly dodged, flipping back a few feet before pulling out a Nunchuck ready for use. Leo made sure he only used one Katana to make sure he wouldn't accidently harming his brother anymore then he had to. He swung his blade to the side to only have Mikey step to the side, dodging the blade. Mikey somehow got close enough and got Leo in the back of the leg before jumping back out of the way before Leo could swing again. Leo growled, almost forgetting how fast Mikey was, how stealthy. Over and over again Mikey would disappear into the darkness and appear again, inflict his damage and return to the shadows. Not once had he ever seen Mikey so focused in his life. This was something new, scary to say. Master Splinter always said to never underestimate the enemy, but his natural instinct _was_ to underestimate Michelangelo. His lack of focus and lack of motivation was enough for him to elude his brothers into thinking he couldn't fight as well. Only a few times has he seen Mikey use some focus while fighting and was excellent. But now, now Mikey's mind and body was not his, controlled by some outside danger using all his natural talents against him.

By this time, Leo was panting, feeling the welts begin to form across his body. Everything stung as he struggled against his brother as he continued to hide away from him. Leo used all of his focus to his surroundings, trying to point him out as he pulled out his other katana. He sensed nothing, heard nothing for a while, being mocked by the deep silence.

"Too slow." He heard a whisper behind him. Leo quickly spun, crossing his blades around hoping to make a good, clean cut. Instead, he watched as if in slow motion, Michelangelo jumping in the air, just as the blades crossed before coming back down and slamming hard against the twin blades, causing them to fall to the floor, making Leo to jerk forward. He turned and saw the fist of Mikey's hand come down on his cheek, forcing him to the ground, releasing his hold on his blades. Leo rolled to his side, looking up at Mikey who picked up his katana.

"I was always so jealous you got the katana. I mean yea the chucks are great and easy to work with. But the katana," He pointed the blade under Leo's neck, forcing him to look up. "Now that does some real damage." He said through a chuckle. Leo dared to gulp as a sweat drop went down the side of his face.

"Mikey don't do this." He demanded. Mikey turned his eyes to the ceiling pretending to think about it.

"Sorry big brother, but I think it's about time I show you how much damage I can do." He raised the blade over his head, ready to strike. "Why don't you help me out and be my demonstration." He growled out.

"No Mikey don't!" Leo yelled, bringing his hand to cover his face, bracing for the impact.

Life stood still for a moment. He heard a choked sound and felt a thump beside him. He opened his eyes to see Mikey fallen next to him, shell facing him. He looked up and saw Master Splinter standing there, looking down at him with concern. He helped Leo up to his feet, both looking at the nonmoving body on the floor. He looked back at his father.

"My son what has happened?" He asked. Leo took a few more breaths.

"I guess Mikey woke up and he attacked Don and-" He cut himself off for a moment and quickly dashed to the lab. He saw that Donnie didn't move from where he sat. He went down on his knees and saw Donnie's eyes open and was still breathing.

"Don how you feeling?" He asked, helping his brother up to his feet.

"It'd be great if the room would stop spinning." Donnie slurred slightly, head lighted by the lack of blood. He brought his brother over to the cot and lay him down on his carapace.

"Where's Mikey?" Don asked.

"He's out cold so is Raph." Leo said. Donnie nodded in understanding.

"That sounds inviting." Donnie smiled lightly. Leo offered a small smile, placing a hand on his brother's forehead.

"Go to sleep Don." Leo commanded lightly. Donnie only nodded before falling into a exhausted slumber. Leo turned away and looked back out to the living room and saw his two brothers still unconscious. Master Splinter was standing over Michelangelo's still form.

"We must restrain him." He said, causing Leo to flinch lightly but nodding in understanding. Once Mikey was awake and restrained, then maybe some questions could be answered.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello my Lovely's! Please let me know how I'm doing with a sadistic Mikey :D also As much as I love Mikey he is not the center of this story. This is all on Leo but Mikey is a pretty good pawn though ;) So please Review and let me know what you think! See you next time!**_


	4. The Devil Under The Smile

_This is how an angel dies  
I blame it on my own supply _

_Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself_

_-AWOLNATION: Sail._

* * *

Splinter and his three eldest all stood in the dojo, waiting for Michelangelo to awaken. They tied his hands up over his head, hanging so he stood on the balls of his feet, making sure he was no harm to anyone once he wakes up. Leonardo stood next to his father while Raph sat against the wall and Donnie was by the door, rubbing against the soft bandage around his neck.

Leo observed his younger brothers face, looking as though he was suffering from a nightmare. Seeing Michelangelo lethal was not something Leo wanted to see against his family. He found it somewhat amusing he never had that much focus when they fought against their enemies, but the intention to kill when he fought his family.

Leo was quickly snapped out of his thought when he heard a groan come from Mikey. Donnie moved over quickly and stood by Leo and Raph got up and took a stance next to Splinter. Mikey's eyes fluttered open, seeming to have a hard time focusing. Moaning lightly, he finally locked eyes with Leonardo and smirked.

"Well, looks like the party just started." He moved his hands, feeling the tightness of the ropes around his wrists. He flicked his eyes up to see where he hung then back down to meet eyes with Splinter.

"Is this necessary?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"You attempted to murder my sons." Splinter growled. Mikey puckered his lips and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, pretending to ponder.

"Yea I guess you're right." He looked down at Donatello, seeing the anger behind the brown eyes.

"How the neck bro? You know I would have had it if you just didn't move. How far was I off? One, two inches maybe?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

"Three centimeters." Donnie growled.

"Tsk. That stinks. Maybe next time huh?" The attitude that Mikey showed gave Donnie shivers. Speaking to him like friendly neighbors, as if murder was normal. Mikey flicked his head over Raphael, seeing him growl lightly.

"How's the head Raphie-boy?" He asked. Raph took a step forward, ready to attack before Splinter brought his cane out in front of him to stop his movement. Splinter looked back up to his son, seeing his eyes moved to lock on Leonardo's face.

"Where is Michelangelo?" He asked with purpose.

"Ouch father that really hurts. It's your little baby Michelangelo. Don't you recognize me? Because I recognize you." His smile was dark and filled with mischief, making Splinter's fur stand up. He watched Mikey's bright irises flicking from him back to Leo. Splinter hummed with this being's interest with his eldest son.

"Cut the crap! We know you ain't Mikey now spill!" Raph barked, body tensing.

"Oh please Raph, you're just made cuz I kicked your ass. Relax." Mikey cooed.

"What's the point of pretending you're Mikey when it's more then obvious you're not." Leo finally chirped, catching Mikey's attention immediately.

"Ah, so he speaks. Sorry, I thought we were beneath you so you didn't have to speak up." Mikey challenged, gaining no reaction from Leo. Instead, Leonardo only observed, replaying the earlier events. He spoke of know his secret, secret of Karai. A pang of fear entered his heart. That was something he wanted to keep under wraps for as long as he possibly could. Their gazes never faltered, staring at each other with such intensity. Leo was understanding the eyes that looked back at him. His brothers eyes were always warm, sweet and innocent. These, these pools were dark and laced with devilry. He didn't like this look for two reasons. One, this wasn't his brother, in no way was this his baby brother. No, this was a darker form of evil. Another reason would be that flicker of coy, dangerous outlook reminded him of Karai when she is out in a fight. Leo had to stay on his toes, for the sake of his family and the protection of his precious secret.

Splinter was growing weary of the rebellion of the being who control his young Michelangelo.

"Enough, let us go." Splinter announced, heading towards the door.

"What? Masta' Splinter he hasn't said a word!" Raph argued, hearing the mocking snicker coming from the captive.

"And he will not say anything. He wants us to waste time. We will leave. Now." He demanded. Donatello and Leonardo followed suit while Raph reluctantly stayed behind, watching his brother closely.

"Ya hurt Mikey, I'll kill ya myself." Raph threatened while walking towards the door. He heard Mikey laugh breathlessly.

"Too late for that." He mocked, looking in the corner of his eye to see Raph stopped and looking at him.

"Boy, never knew a kid could have such strong lungs. He just kept screaming and screaming until finally...I had to make him stop." He said in a low whisper, eyes resembling ones of the devil. Raphael didn't think but acted. He took one of his Sais and ran up to Mikey's stilled body, grabbing harshly at his jaw, pushing it up to bring his Sai under his chin.

"Raph!" Leo called. Raph wasn't listening, entranced by the laughing of his brother.

"Yea go ahead, kill me. You have the advantage. Come on do it! This is your one chance!" Mikey bated, twisting his head closer to the blade of the Sai. "Let your anger win. Finish it." He whispered, loud enough to coax over Raphael's heavy breathing.

"Don't chicken out like you did with the pipe. No one's stopping you, end your little brothers exsistance." That sentence felt like a snake, slithering into his darkest memories, reminding him when he almost smashed Michelangelo's skull in with the heavy pipe. Raph froze by the words, finally coming back to himself, seeing Leonardo right in front of him, hand out telling him to follow.

"He's just baiting you Raph. Walk away." Leo spoke calmly. Raph slowly, with hesitation, removed the blade and took a step back. He bit his lip and stormed out of the room.

"You're weak Raphael! You should have done it! Now, when I get out I will make you all suffer!" He cried out as the door shut.

Leo stood by the door, unable to immediately let go of the knob. He looked over to his brother, seeing him gripping his Sais tightly.

"Raph?" Leo called quietly. Raphael looked at him.

"That bastard is gonna pay." Raph snarled.

"We can't do anything if he's in Mikey's body." Donnie spoke up. "Anything we do to him will hurt Mikey not him."

"We will not be doing anything until we figure out what he wants." Splinter commanded.

"How? He won't even say anything." Leo questioned. Splinter turned to him.

"In an hour or so, you will go in there alone." He announced, making Leo be taken back slightly.

"I read his movements, his interest is you Leonardo. I have no doubt in my mind that he speak to you." Splinter explained. Leo was so caught up in the thought of Karai he didn't even notice his brother's notice of him. Guilt was coiling in the bottom of his stomach, mind fogged by the woman still it was becoming a problem.

"Leonardo, do you understand?" Splinter questioned.

"Yes Sensei." He responded, before heading into another room, trying to organize his now jumbled thoughts.

About an hour past and Leonardo opened the door, flooding the small room with light. Mikey looked up and smirked from where he was hanging.

"And I thought you were going to leave me in here to rot." He spoke. Leo gingerly ignored him, walking over to him. "You know there is a thing called cruel and unusual punishment. I think leaving me in here with no food or water counts as that. I think I might die from the lack of nutritious fats and carbs." He threw his head to the side, making himself seem more dramatic.

"Enough, tell me what you want." Leo demanded, a scowl on his face.

"Well I want some cookies, chips, maybe even a comic book or two." He said sarcastically.

"Who are you." Leo said, showing his impatience with this person's game. Mikey's smile grew dangerously big.

"I have no name." He answered. Leo took note that his voice grew darker, deeper. It was deeper then he had ever heard Mikey's voice.

"Why did you take over Mikey's body and start attacking me and my brothers?" He asked. He chuckled lightly.

"To get your attention. Worked didn't it?" He asked. Leo was not a fan of games, especially one's like these, where the bad guy thinks he has everything all figured out.

"Yes you have my attention, now let Mikey go." Leo commanded. Mikey twisted his head and pulled the corner of his lip down.

"ehh..you see that's not how the game goes." He said with an awkward shrug of his shoulder. "You see Leonardo, someone has brought you to my attention and is questioning your loyalty." He started to explain. Leo's brow furrowed, confused on what that exactly meant.

"I am known as the Spirit of Judgment, and my task is to determine where your loyalty lies." Leo took a step back, looking up at his brother with disbelief.

"My loyalty is to my family. There is no question about that." Leo said bluntly.

"You really don't want that to be your final answer trust me." He told Leo.

"I have nothing to hide." Leo spoke with a straight face. Mikey chuckled.

"See, your brother says otherwise." Mikey said. Leo looked at him with confusion. "Ah, don't look at me like that. You seriously didn't think you've been running around all those months without someone knowing about your midnight escapades with a little kunoichi we all know and despise now did you?" He questioned. Leo swallowed, feeling his throat go dry all of a sudden.

"Mikey knew?" He asked dumbly, not to sure why he asked in the first.

"Bingo! Someone give him a prize." He yelled out, moving his hands slightly to the air as much as he could before looking back down at Leo. "You know, you have a very good little brother. I mean, keeping a secret like that is big and he was risking a lot for you. Even though you paid little to no attention to him." He taunted. Leo felt his anger spike.

"That's a lie." He said.

"Oh? Is it now? I have been trying to get into this kids body for the past week and you didn't notice a thing. How he was tired all the time, or getting sick at random hours of the night? No you didn't because you were out with your little girlfriend." He spat. He felt his body tense with shame. It has just been recently that his need to be around Karai has grown, very recently. He needed to make this right for everyone. He needed to fix this. He looked back up at his brother.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, voice shaking lightly.

"You tell me." He shot back. Leo snarled.

"I'm done with your riddles and tricks!" He barked.

"Oh but I am not the trickster, that's all on you." He told him. Leo just stared at him, genuinely confused on what this spirit wanted from him. Mikey sighed and dropped his head.

"Look, your going to figure out why your loyalty has come into question. When you do, your going to come back to me and I'm going to give you a time limit and finish a task I have assigned to you. Complete my task and I go away, and it's going to be as if none of this ever occurred." He explained. Leo needed to think strategically about this. He knew of the hidden relationship with he and Karai yes, but that wasn't what he worried for the most. His family was in question and as leader that was his job, to protect his family.

"And what if I refuse you? What if I just find a way to get you out of my brothers body and get rid of you?" Leo asked, determining his options. Mikey's smirk turned small, menacing, trying to make Leonardo understand that right now,_ he_ was the threat, not Leo.

"You have a very sweet little brother." He spoke, leaving Leonardo rigid. "Innocent and just a bright little ball of sunshine. Be a shame if something bad were to happened to him to make him so he doesn't come out of this the same. Or alive." He threatened. Leo didn't respond to the threat.

"What could you possibly do?" He asked, narrowing down the possibilities. Mikey laughed.

"You see, I'm just borrowing this body. Anything happens to it I won't feel a thing." Right when he finished the sentence, a trail of blood leaked from his mouth, dripping lightly down the front of his plastron. Leo observed, but showed no sign of emotion.

"Now here's the deal fearless." He hissed, any sense of humor leaving his face. "You will follow my instructions all the way through. If you don't, I will break out of these pathetic excuse for restraints and I will slaughter each and every person you care for, leaving you alone in this god forsaken world. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, eyes burning into Leonardo's. He knew this thing wasn't bluffing, he had to play safe.

"I understand." Leo responded. Mikey's expression lit up instantly.

"Good! Now go find out what I want, I will give your task. No rush yet, just figure it out." He explained. Leo nodded. Slowly, before turning on his heel and headed out the door, not noticing the side glare coming from Michelangelo. After the door was shut and he was left alone in the room, he sighed.

"This is going to be fun." He said to himself, licking up the blood that dripped from his chapped lips.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews? Reviews make me smile :) Hope you all enjoy!**_


	5. Shame is a Coat for Agony

_I never want to see you unhappy,I thought you'd want the same for me _Goodbye, _my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream __ – Almost Lover By a Fine Frenzy_

* * *

Shutting the door sounded like an echo, so far away like it never existed. Leonardo leaned against the door for a moment, lost on what to do next. He knew the secret with Karai, he threatened Michelangelo's life. Did he accuse him of having loyalty towards the young woman that stole his heart? In a way he did, he cared for her deeply. He would protect her with all he had, give his body and soul to protect her young life. But, at the same time he would do the same for any of his brothers. The question was if it was determined between them and her, who would he save?

He jolted forward, mentally kicking himself for even questioning it. He will always put his family first, always. No matter how much the woman meant to him, he had a duty, a job to protect his family from all threat. He felt guilty and shameful because at this moment, Michelangelo's life hung in the balance. Leo wasn't all too convince to believe this creature that claimed to be the spirit of Judgment. Out of all the stories, the myths, never once had he ever heard anything about spirit that threatened lives and seemed to enjoy it. He watched as Raphael and Donatello came into his sight, questioning faces plastered firm.

"I have to talk to father." Leo said before either of them could start asking questions.

"Wait, what did he say?" Donnie asked. Leo put his hand up and he continued to walk towards the dojo where he knew his father would be meditating on this problem.

Opening the door, he saw his father on his knees on the mat. His ears were down and frustration was framed on his docile expression. Closing the door behind him, Leo entered and kneel in front of his sensei.

"What did you learn, Leonardo?" He asked in a even voice, slowly opening his eyes to look at his eldest son. Leo took a moment and recalled all that the spirit had told him before looking back up to his father.

"I'm not too sure Master. He claims to be this...spirit of some sort. He says he's here to judge me and.." While Leo continued his explanation, Master Splinter's hearing went blank. He felt the anger build, the frustration, the _betrayal_. Master Splinter stood up, making Leo end his speech and look up at his father, seeing the seething anger bleed through his beady black eyes, daggers piercing into the flesh of Leonardo's soul. Leo has only seen that gaze on his father only a couple of times in his lifetime. He looked at the enemy that way, the monsters. He was staring right at Leo, making him start to squirm where he was kneeling. Slowly, Leonardo got up to his feet, eyes never leaving his father. It felt like his body weighed a ton under that gaze.

"You have betrayed your family Leonardo?" Splinter asked in a icy tone. Leo's eyes went wide by the question, shocked by the sound of his fathers voice.

"N-No Master Splinter. I would never go against my family." Leo tried to explain the best he could, keeping his breathing under control. He felt like he was being framed, attacked for no reason. Nothing he has done has harmed his family what so ever so why now? Why now should he be reprimanded and accused of the unthinkable.

"Do not lie to me Leonardo!" Master Splinter snapped, making Leo flinch back.

"Father please. I'm not lying to you what so ever." Leo tried to make his father understand.

"Then why is that demon in my home! Why does he possess my son!" Splinter yelled. Leo was in shock, never seeing his father act so irrationally before, it was scaring him in a way. He knew he couldn't move away, fearing it might show he was guilty. But, at the same time he had to be careful with his wording as well.

"I don't know why that thing is here Master. That's why I came to you." Leo partially lied. He had a good feeling that this mystic figure was in their home because of Karai and his secret fiasco but he wanted his fathers guidance, his understanding if he was willing to offer.

"Leonardo, that beast does not just show up when he feels like it. Someone brought you to his attention. He watched you, observed you and learned everything about you. He would not be here unless your loyalty was in question!" Splinter barked. Leo got his clarification, the spirit wasn't lying. He really was here because his loyalty has been put into question by some outside force.

"Have you been interacting with another clan?" Splinter sneered. Leo knew why he would ask that. His father thought he was working on the side for the Foot. That had to be it.

"No Father, never." Leo said almost breathlessly. Splinter just watched. Leonardo was never good when it came to lying, especially to Splinter. He watched for twitches, nervous hand movement, anything to put off that he wasn't telling the truth. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why has it come to question? Where have you been sneaking off to? And do not try and trick me Leonardo do not forget your brothers life in on the line!" Splinter almost sounded like he snarled. Leo gulped, knowing he couldn't keep it away for much longer. His secret, his sanctuary was going to be taken away in a mere moment and he knew it. He was angry that his one shot of normality will be ripped from him. Maybe he could elude his father, by not mentioning her name?

"I'm seeing someone. A girl I have met." Leo said quietly and slowly. Splinter brought his head back slightly, taken back by the response. The twisting of the heavy air twirled between Leonardo and Master Splinter, making the young turtle to anticipate his fathers next movement. His heart raced, beating against his ribs in a rhythmical sequence of thundering and full on vibrating.

"Who?" The question struck hard, hard enough through his heart to make his galloping organ come to a halt. He felt the breath leave his lungs, feeling the tightness of the nervous feeling. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to.

"Who Leonardo?" His father demanded, raising his bearings as if getting ready for a challenge. Leo couldn't open his mouth and speak, tongue feeling like wool. Leo turned his head to the side.

"I don't see the importance of who she is or-"  
"No you don't see the importance! The demon does not come for some wretch! Now who is she Leonardo? Is her identity more important to you then the life of your brother?" Splinter yelled. Leo felt the guilt, seeping down to his depths. Michelangelo was in danger yes, but his stubbornness was getting the best of him. With a shuddering sigh, he answered. "Karai." It was a little over a whisper. His deepest secret, banging around the room like a siren. He was caught. His father had a blank expression, but Leo could see the visible shaking of anger.

"You have gone to the Foot?" He asked, mouth drawing back into a sneer. Leo felt panic, his father was getting the wrong idea and he was soon going to pay for it.

"No Father. I have no connection to the Foot Clan. Karai and I...What we have is completely secret, no one knows."

"You have associated yourself with the foot! It does not matter who that wretched woman says she is, she is mischief and the sign of danger! You might as well brand yourself traitor!" Splinter barked. Leonardo began to loose his composure, sensing his father was no longer putting up with his excuses, but he couldn't stop. He needed to prove that Karai was not simply in the way, she was more then just a woman in need of another body in her bed.

"Father please understand that she isn't like that. She's different, so much different then the rest of the foot. There is good in her I know there is." Leo rambled, not knowing what else to say.

"You defend her while Michelangelo suffers? You speak of her significance but she is nothing more then a distraction to what is really of importance!" Leo tensed seeing his father's fist clench so tightly. Leo was out of ideas, he couldn't convince his father what he knew. He saw a different side of Karai, something amazing and extraordinary, something he will never experience again.

Trying to think of Karai was becoming harder when the sudden image of his youngest brother came to mind. Leonardo truly feared what will be the outcome of his family if he does not listen to the spirit that still hides within Michelangelo, but Karai will always be there in the back of his mind.

With a small growl, he went down on one knee, bowing his head to his father.

"Please father, I don't want to fight with you. Mikey comes first I know this. But please I need guidance. He tells me I have to figure out what I need to do but I am unsure what I have to do. So please father I beg of you, push away these harsh feelings you have towards me for the time being and help me protect my brother." Leo pleaded, keeping his head low. He could feel the cold stare coming from his father above him, making him feel almost insignificant in a way. He waited patiently for his father's reply, more then willing to listen to what ever the wise rat has to say. It was obvious that Master Splinter had some type of knowledge with the type of creature they were dealing with and most certainly didn't want to question his word.

Time seem to pass at a slow pace, still no response, not even movement. Leo took a breath and lifted his head and met eyes with his father. The twin dark pools filled with so much anger and fury, it sent a slight shimmer down Leonardo's spine. He couldn't crumble, he was trained to stay strong, like a building in a storm. His bit his lip but quickly released.

"Father. Please." He said quietly. He didn't want to fail his family. That wasn't his role as leader. He was to protect and guide. But right at this moment, he needed guidance. Even more so the sense his father still cared and loved him even after his choices.

"Remove the distraction. Now you can leave." Splinter said coldly before turning on his heel and returning to his mat. Leo stayed on the floor for a moment longer, feeling he had just seen his worst nightmare. His father's rejection was something he never wanted to have. But, now he has felt the venom of his sensei and worst of it, he must leave Karai. He swallowed hard and stood up, starting to grow light headed. He rarely ever angered his father. But this, this was fury and shame. He had to make this right.

He moved to the door and opened it slowly to show Donatello and Raphael standing there, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. He could read the anger on Raphael's face and the disappointment on Donnie's.

"Karai? You can't be serious?" Donnie asked with disbelief. Leo darted his eyes away from his intelligent brother. If it was one thing Leo hated the most was being observed under Donatello's eyes. Getting his answers through small questions and reading their movements. He was a cunning turtle yes, and sometimes Leo questioned whether Donnie could be actually trying to help, or starting another experiment.

"Ya seriously risked Mikey's life for a bitch like her?" Raphael nipped, angered how weak hearted his older brother was being. Leo scowled at his, growling quietly. He felt the need to defend her. It was strange, whenever his brothers would talk about her, he would grow this defensive spine and need to be with her that night, to protect her. But Leo understood that now he would have to end this relationship that he and her formed together to protect his family. He would end it, delete her number, never see her again. Almost erasing her.

"I'll take care of it." Leo growled, marching passed his brothers, purposely shoving his way through Raphael. He walked up to the door that housed Michelangelo and opened it and quickly closed it behind him.

Mikey picked up his head and smirked to see the irritation on Leo's face.

"Figured it out already? That was quick. You had plenty of time." Mikey quirked. Leo stood in front of his brother's body, looking up at the eyes that weren't his baby brothers.

"I understand what you want from me." Leo said.

"Oh?" Mikey cooed.

"To prove my loyalty to my family, you want me to get Karai out of the picture. Fine it's done. I will no longer have contact with her." It pained him to speak these words. But being a leader meant sacrifice. He would give up anything for his family and in a deranged way, he would do the same for the woman who had stolen his heart.

"He he he that's cute." Mikey chuckled. Confusion struck Leonardo. The smirk on his brother's face was traumatizing to look at.

"That's what you want right? I'll end it with Karai. My family is the only thing I will protect!" Leo raised his voice. He knew this is what the spirit wanted. He wanted Leonardo to react, to show emotion; raw and strong emotion.

"You will end it with Karai if your loyalty is with your family. But not the way your putting it." He said , speech coated with enthusiasm. Leo felt his galloping heart charging up his throat, thinking of what this thing wanted. He couldn't. No way. He wouldn't want that.

"How?" Leo spoke a little choked. His smirk only grew, showing his teeth, bright and menacing in a way.

"You're gonna kill her."

* * *

_**A/N: Hello lovelies! I hope you all enjoy and love :) I'm debating if this should be a complete tragedy or have an acceptable ending. Hmmm. Let me know what you guys think. Either way I'll surprise you but I like opinions. Till Next time! -F**_


	6. My Hell is Your Haven

_I love you much, It's not enough, You love blow and I love puff, And life is like a pipe, And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside__ – Amy Winehouse Back to Black_

* * *

Frozen in time is an expression used my many but never fully understood. The icy atmosphere of shame and guilt forces the body to seize from any movement, any thought, lost in the depths of the conscious that is ridden with fate and desperation. The lost physical reaction of one is loss of time, losing the mere entity of ones exsistance. One is lost on the astro-landscape of the corrupted dreams and forgotten hope.

Leonardo stood, mouth opened just slightly, looking at this form, this being he called brother for so many years of their time and to find that for young Michelangelo, he was lost. He was lost in his own mind and body, becoming a puppet and a cell for a demon. This demon, demanding so much and so hearty for a favor; a demand unlike any other that Leonardo was ever faced with. The even thought of taking another life, let alone of the woman he fell so hard for, was unfathomable, unable to reach his mind but instead lingered, trying to process passed his eardrums and to his understanding. He could see the beast looking at him, no this was not his brothers eyes. No, this was darker, dangerous, challenging him. His eyes questioned Leonardo's next move; guessing where he will take his next step.

"What?" He said breathlessly, attempting to wrap his mind around the previous demand. He watched at the eyes narrowed at him, seeing the irritation and frustration seeping deeper into the bright irises.

"Did I stutter?" He snapped. This reaction, it was strange and incoherence with what he had recently dealt with. His annoyance, laced with anger was agitating bright and glistening. This thing was not playing anymore; no the games were done.

Leo took a breath, trying to ease his beating heart, feeling the sudden burst of fear and anger boost his adrenaline to a new high he had never experience before. He understood this monster's game, he wouldn't play it.

"I won't kill her." Leo spoke up. He watched as his brother's lips twitched, fighting off into turning into a snarl.

"It wasn't a request." He growled. Leo couldn't surpass the shiver that ran down his spine. He saw Mikey's face, his body and pictured this being to be his brother. He has only seen Mikey angry once. Raphael thought it would be funny to take Michelangelo's comics and dump them into the sewer. What Raph didn't realize, a mint condition of Silver Sentry first edition was in the pile he threw out. Never once had Leonardo heard Mikey snap or snarl at any of them. It took months to get Mikey on good terms with Raphael again and even longer for Raph to find another comic.

But at this moment, Leonardo had to keep in mind this was not his brother, this was not his brother's words, nor his actions. He was the enemy, a threat to his safety and his family. Even to Karai.

"You are trying to manipulate me into causing treason to my own code. Karai has done nothing wrong to deserve the fate of death and I will not dishonor the code of Bushido to be slaved by a criminal like you." Leo barked. Mikey's head twisted his head to the side, frown plastered on his face.

"Even if it meant saving the life of your brother?" He asked. Leo remained silent, not wanting to respond. The deepness of Mikey's voice was terrifying and threatening. Leo couldn't stop himself as he bit his lip, feeling them starting to grow chapped.

Turning his head back forward the spirit asked, "When I first introduced myself to you, I asked you where your loyalty lied, and you told me your family. Is that true?" Leo swallowed hard, nodding his head in agreement. "Then to confirm that, the woman must die." Right now it felt like he was talking to a wall, a wall of steal to top it.

"I don't see how killing an innocent woman can make a difference of proving whether or not my loyalty lies with my family." Leo shot back. Leonardo flinched back lightly, watching Mikey lean forward lightly. His blue eyes burning into Leonardo like a flaming dagger, digging into his flesh and bone, barring into the clean whites of his marrow limbs.

"That woman, is forever tattooed into your head." He started, voice low and crackled. "It doesn't matter how far you run or how long you ignore her calls, your pathetic heart tells you to protect her, so as long as she is alive you have the guilty pleasure of wanting to save her from danger and at some point it will be between her and one of your brothers. And her innocent? You call me the monster but at the end of the day it is you who has been sleeping with the devil's spawn." Leonardo fought back every instinct to attack, to beat the deranged beast for insulting not only him, but Karai as well. He knew Karai, more on a personal level then any of them. He knew her struggles growing up with a power hungry father and an absent seat for a mother. He has seen Karai at her lower points and wished there was more he could do for her. He felt highly defensive because he understood, and this spirit; didn't.

"I won't take her life." he spoke. For a moment more, their eyes were locked, challenging and demanded. Suddenly, Mikey closed his eyes, ducking his head towards his plastron.

Leo observed, curious to know what he was doing. Leo flinched when he saw Mikey's body twitch. He watched as his body began to jerk against the restraints and thought he heard the bound turtle whimpering. Leo took a step closer, keeping a close eye to make sure he wouldn't attack.

"_Leo!" _Leo stepped back hearing the sound of Mikey's voice cracking. Slowly, and a little jerky, Mikey brought his head up. His breathing was terribly labored, gasping as if he was breathing through a straw. Leo could see the tears forming and pouring down Mikey's face.

"Make it stop. Make it stop _please!"_ Mikey begged, howling in pain as his body began to thrash against the ropes.

"Leo it hurts! _Help me! Please!_" Mikey wallowed lifting his knees up to his chest before roughly throwing them roughly back down. Leo was frozen in place, watching his baby brother was throwing himself around. His instinct kicked in and he needed to help his brother. He ran up as quickly as he could, dodging the flailing limbs and reached up and undid the knots that were restraining his brothers and once they were loose, Mikey fell to the floor like a sack of wet towels. He curled up in a ball, fingers clawing at the floor.

"Mikey! What hurts what can I do?" Leo tried to do something. He could see the pain written all over Michelangelo's form.

"Mikey, with sloppy movements, made up to his hands and knees. His body convulsed, plastron heaving as a pool of blood left his mouth, screaming out once more in complete and utter agony. Leo dropped to his knees, eyes glued to the red water dripping down on the floor. He felt his heart flutter in fear. He wanted to turn and scream for Donatello, beg for the knowledge of his younger brother but knew it would do no good. He placed his hand on his brother's shell, feeling the audible shake from the pain vibrating against his palm.

"Oh god Mikey.." Leo Whispered, trying to find a way to soothe his brother. He felt a hand cover his, grunting at the sudden tightness of the hold. While in his shocked state, Mikey twisted Leo's wrist, pushing against the elders plastron till Leo fell flat on his carapace. Leo yelped as he felt the body that was previously under him was now on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Leo gasped for air, looking up to be met with flaming anger of the beast once more. The blood painting Michelangelo's chin, dripping down his throat and onto Leo's plastron.

"The first person he called was _you_." He growled at Leo. Leonardo remained silent, not wanting to cause any damage.

"You don't think I am harming your brother right now as we speak? You don't think I am that much of a threat?" He snarled, making Leo flinch. "Right now, your brother's burns in the pits of hell, being chard and burned by the hands of the devil, reliving every nightmare he has ever had! Is that what you want?" He yelled in Leo's face, splattering a small amount of blood on Leonardo's face.

" No." He replied in a little over a whisper.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" Mikey growled. He pushed himself up from Leonardo's body, leaving him sprawled on the ground with the blood. Leo pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows looking up at his brothers body.

Mikey brought a hand up, wiping the blood from his chin and observed it.

"A bleeder aint he?" He spoke. "Loud little shit too." He mumbled out while licking the blood from his lips. Turning his attention back to Leo, he smirked for the first time since the beginning of the encounter.

"I am giving you forty-eight hours to complete this task, prove to me what _your _original remark was to me. If you don't, I will slaughter your entire family, painfully and slowly." as he spoke, Leonardo stood up, eyes never leaving Mikey. Mikey bent down and picked up the rope that originally kept him restrained. He looked back to Leo and held out the rope to him.

"Might need to tie me up again. Don't want me running around loose." Leo could hear the sarcasm in the beasts voice. He took a shaky breath before walking over and grabbing the rope. Mikey put his hands over his head, placing his wrists together waiting for them to be tied. Leo brought his shaky hands up and tied the knot.

"No need to be so jittery there Leonardo." The spirit spoke. Leonardo couldn't help it. He was told he would have to kill Karai, watched as his brother writhed in agony and deep down Leonardo knew, that these restraints were not going to hold.

He stepped away, keeping his head down and turned towards the door.

"Forty-eight hours Leonardo. Not a second more." Mikey called out, allowing his head to hang. Leo took in the spirits words and found them more to be a threat than a reminder. Leo opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind him, setting off out of the lair avoiding all questions from his family.

Minutes passed and Mikey listened to the sound of the door opening, and the clacking noise of a cane. He flicked his eyes over to the entrance to see Splinter walking in. He smirked and closed his eyes.  
"Didn't think I was going to be expecting visitors." He said. Splinter stopped in front of him and took note of the blood splatter and the stains on the green skin of his son. He had heard the screams of Michelangelo but when he had attempted to come to aid, he found that the door was locked. After everything had calmed down, he saw Leo walk out and leave the lair, not saying a word to any of them.

"I know who you are." Splinter spoke.

"Well I would think so if Leo ratted me out to you." He said with a chuckle.

"I knew you before that." Splinter spoke evenly, calmly at that. Mikey raised an eye ridge.

"Oh?"

"Yes, you came to my master Hamato Yoshi years ago. You pinned him against his best friend, claiming his loyalty was not in the right place, costing his friends life." Splinter explained. Mikey down cast his eyes, thinking back to the time of a man with the name Yoshi. His face lit up, realization hitting him.

"You were the rat the cage." Mikey smiled, seeing the sudden change in form from the originally pronounced house rat. Splinter nodded his head in agreement. "Well its a shame when it comes to your clan and a friend now doesn't it." Mikey shrugged.

"I do not care what of the reasons but more of who was the once who brought him to your attention." Splinter spoke bluntly. Mikey huffed, before his face grew serious.

"The same one who has brought Leonardo to my attention." Splinter could see that this spirit was not going to give him anymore information.

"Leonardo will not fall for your out done tricks." Splinter spoke before heading back to the door.

"Don't overestimate him now. His heart is weak and emotion has begun to take over. He will crumble and he will have to choose who he will save. But the question is that will you accept his decision or will you abandon him?" Mikey challenged. Splinter stayed at the door for a moment longer.

"I will do what ever it takes to protect my family." He opened the door and walked out, shutting firmly behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: Woop! Got this one out at last! Sorry midterms and papers and work and its such a pain :( But I should get Tears Never Shed up and going by Thursday at least but I'm catching up! Please reviews are nice I like them a lot :) Till next time lovelies! -F**_


	7. As Soft as Silk, As Cold as Stone

_Met a girl, thought she was grand. fell in love, found out first hand. went well for a week or two. Then it all came unglued. -Puddle of Mud; She Hates Me_

* * *

In the bleak of the pure darkness that shadow ed over the tunnels of the fumed infested, stood a single form. Leonardo leaned himself against the walls of the tunnels he had become so accustomed to looking out into the darkness. His mind was swirling, bubbling with anxious feelings and stressed outcomes. Scenario after scenario formed but none came out with him as victor. He listened to the spirits words, the threats and demands of a demon. He understood the command a clearly as the summer days that seemed so far away. A single shiver rolled past his arms, sensing the chill of the air.

The snow, the chill and the rain, purity forming so eloquently and beautifully; just as his queen. The viper, the stinging queen bee that poisoned him with burdens of the delicacy of love and fate. It was drowning him, deep in a pool of forbidden flowers, challenging his sense of sharp cleanliness of the soul.

_Leonardo.._

The thought of her voice, hypnotizing him, taking him away to a never ending life of peace and harmony.

_Leo..._

The softness of her voice, the pieces of her no one has ever seen. The beauty of the scarred and torn. The strength of the weakest. She was all, she was his fathom of redemption of who he was. He closed his eyes, imaging her, her and her soft lips, curling into a smile. Her eyes glistening with lust and need, like every time she see him. Leonardo smiled. Thinking of her made him smile.

_Leo! _

That cry, the shriek of fear of his name brought him back to his dreaded reality. That was not Karai he heard. No, that was something of purity, like the snow. Michelangelo.

That was his brother who called for him, begged for mercy and rescue. His eyes, the blue light fitted eyes filled with terror and pain, something Leonardo never wanted to see from his youngest brother.

He was too kind, too sweet for anything to harm him. Mikey was a star in the blackened night, a smile in a sadden crowed. Leo has recalled multiple times of Michelangelo just being in his presence, brightening his mood instantly. He saw the world differently than the rest of them. He saw the good, the sweet, the innocent. He acknowledged the evils but thought no one as evil. Just determined.

Even more so, Mikey had faith, faith in their exsistance, faith in the peaceful reminiscences of humanity. He had faith in Leonardo. That was something Leo treasured most about his youngest brother. His faith.

When Raphael would argue and fight back on command, or when Donatello would counter his tactics with technical observations and shear genius mastery, it was Mikey who stayed in his corner. He respected Leonardo, honored him, trusted him. He was Mikey's hero.

Leonardo choked. Guilt seeping into him. Here he stood, memorizing over the mysterious kunoichi, dreaming over her like a love sick child, while his brother suffered. What kind of leader, brother was he for allowing this to fall upon the most innocent of his family. He needed to fix this, be the hero his brother wanted him to be, has always been. He would save his brother at any cost.

The demand was simple, easy and not complex. Kill Karai. Erase her permanently from this very exsistance. Leonardo has pondered over the period of the day, planning and scheming his way. His heart couldn't get in the way this time. He had to focus on his task. He needed to.

But still, the nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to find another way. To save her. But, he also needed to protect his family. This burden was none like any other that Leonardo has had to deal with before. He reached behind and pulled out his shell cell. He looked at the time, seeing his timer click away every second. It was now night and he was able to go topside.

Quickly, he went up through the man hole and blended with the shadows and over the roofs, quietly making his way across the darkened city towards the woman's apartment. He felt his heart flutter, pounding painfully against his rib cage. He was nervous; terribly nervous. He tried to stay stoic as well as he could. But it was challenging.

He just wanted something more. He wanted more time, wanting to see how far he and Karai would take this; how deep the feelings actually were. He stopped at the building across the treacherous viper. He wanted to enjoy while he still had the chance, time slowly ticking away at the precious moments he could be having.

The back of his mind reminded him of his brother's condition. The spirit of judgment made sure Leonardo understood that the longer he took, the more would befall on Mikey. This battle between his emotion and realistic understanding was driving him mad. His eyes roamed over the balcony, seeing through the fitted curtains to see the dancing figure of his dreams dancing behind the silken coat and shadows. The elegance and petite silhouette gliding across the floor, like an angel.

He looked up at the roof, taking note of the flat surface it allowed and an idea came to mind. He had until the morning after tomorrow. He would use this time to gain what ever he needed, to breath and feel her once more before the decision was made and the sin was committed.

The slight knock on the window startled Karai slightly, reaching up above the door and pulled down a small dagger. She was cautious and careful with what happened around her, never allowing her guard to drop. Over the years she had form many enemies and because of this, she slept with one eye open. Unless the nights she was with company.

To her this thing she continued with Leonardo was at first nothing to her, just a sense of rebellion against her father and his traditional ways and his hatred towards the turtles. But, time continued and she had learned more about the mutant that has stayed in her shadow. She was observed and learned and felt a sense of care towards the leader of the enemy. He was warm, loving, something unique and foreign for the young woman. She tested and fed upon his need to be around her. Although her feelings were not concrete, she enjoyed the company.

She approached the window with caution, no matter who she might assume is there, she will not hesitate if it is someone who needs to be taken care of. She brought the knife down to her side, hiding it away just in case but was ready if needed. She pulled the curtain back and was met with gleaming hazel eyes. She immediately relaxed seeing the familiar green skin of her current lover. She threw the dagger over onto the couch and gave a lazy smile before opening up the window, feeling the stinging cold hit her face. He jumped inside quickly, shaking slightly from the chill of the air.

"You forgot a jacket." She commented, shutting the window and locking it tight before turning back towards Leonardo. He smiled at her but she sense something. He was giving off something, something was wrong and she could see it, reading his expression like a book.

"Leonardo, are you okay?" She asked, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, feeling the cold on his skin.

"Im fine."

He said with a smile, putting his hands on her waist, pulling her close. He was the king of deception, being able to lie through his teeth while keeping a straight face. She knew she couldn't push it, because if she did she might not like the outcome. She looked down, dragging her palm against his rough front, dipping her fingers in between the rough edges. Oh yes, she dearly enjoyed this game he and her shared. The teasing, the small words, the touches and sounds. She has been with men yes, but all have been intimidated by her, attempted to tame her. All failed. But not Leonardo, no he let her run, say what she wanted, live the way she did with no question and no demand. She had him in her palm, able to twist and bend him anyway she pleased.

She stood on her toes, for him being a few inches taller then she, and ran her lips across his enjoyed his actions, his shivers when her softness touched the roughness of his. The way his breath hitched and the tint of pink that spread across his beak.

"You haven't returned my calls." She whispered, voice sounding like silk. She stepped out of his grasp and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. My brother is terribly sick and I haven't had time to really get some space." He told her. She stopped when she made it to the bar, leaning heavily on it, exposing her curves through her baby pink night gown.

"Oh, and just how sick is he?" She asked, a hint of amusement layered in her words. The one thing that pushed Leonardo back from his attraction to the female ninja was the mockery in her voice. It didn't matter who it was or what they did, she found a sick, twisted humor in everything that would happen.

He question what he would say about his brother but decided it would be best to keep it under wraps for.

"He's hanging in there." He spoke half heartily. She nodded in response, gliding her fingertips over the counter to the edge of the bedroom door.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" She asked, Hiding half way in the doorway fluttering her eyes in a flirtatious matter. Leonardo swallowed hard and smiled.

"I have a surprise for you. Put a coat on." He told her. She raised an eyes ridge at him.

"A surprise? What is it?" She asked. He made his way across the floor and stood in front of her and close the distance between them and kissed her lightly.

"It's not fun if I tell you now." He spoke against her lips.

"Well you are not the one who usually makes the surprises, that is usually my job." Her whispering breath tickling his beak as she rubbed her front next to him.

"I wanted to try something." He husked, and stepped away. She glared at him, but turned around and headed into the bedroom and took the jacket she had on the bed and followed Leonardo outside and up the fire escape to the roof. She took his hand as he lead them to the middle of the roof and her eyes went wide. A small picnic blanket was on the ground, facing towards Long Island. A bottle of wine and two glasses with what looked to be a pint of vanilla ice cream. Karai felt nervous suddenly. They had nights of escapades and wild emotions of ecstasy and freedom that things that are sentimental were never passed between them. The set up was beautiful, a perfect view over the roaring city and the crystallize of the ice, glistening in the light of the full moon over their heads.

She flinched back slightly when Leo started to lead her over to the blanket. She sat down, legs to the side so her night gown can cover most of her exposed thighs. He poured them both half a glass. Karai mused over the fact that even though Leonardo was only the ripe age of twenty-one, she only being a couple years older, still shocked her of the maturity and balanced mind he possessed.

They sat there, in the dark only illumination was the scorching lights of the city, all advertising the liveliness and the people who lived there. So many lived their lives, never thinking, never noticing the strange, the uniqueness. They saw what they wanted, the believed what they wanted to believe. Karai looked at Leo who took another bite of his ice cream, looking out into the distance.

The world was missing out, she knew this. This amazing person she saw in the body what people would claim to be monster. She saw deeper, she saw Leonardo, the leader, the savior, the brother. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Leonardo I want to ask you something." He dipped his head back and took another sip of the wine, giving her a side look.

"Oh?" He questioned. He turned and met eyes with him, giving him one of her mischievous smiles.

"Why don't we run away."

A demand so simple, a request so basic. Leonardo froze and simply stared at her.

"What?" He asked, as stupid as it may have sounded.

"You and me. We just leave. Leonardo you know as well as I do, that this between cannot last forever in the shadows. We can go somewhere. Just you and me where my father and your family can never find us." Her explanation was strong and confident but Leo was still stunned. Not once had that idea come to mind. He was so caught up in the threats of the spirit, freedom never once step foot in his options.

It was tempting, the thought of disappearing from the world, to somewhere secluded and peaceful with the woman he cherished most. Oh how that sounded like a dream, floating around his mind teasing him. His throat was tight. How could he respond to that. The idea itself made Leo want to get up, take Karai, and disappear into the night. But he knew. He couldn't leave. He had responsibility and people to protect. He couldn't go running around anywhere without the risk of capture.

Sadness weighed his heart and looked at Karai.

"I want to Karai, I truly do. But I have things here I can't leave behind." He spoke, thinking of his family. Thinking of Mikey and his fate. Karai scoffed.

"If it's your brothers, I'm pretty sure they can survive on their own. How old is that little brother of yours? Seventeen? He's practically an adult. He doesn't need you holding his hand and neither do your other brothers." She tried to counter. She didn't understand. She would never understand how fragile the situation had become, how much was at risk; who was at risk. He subconsciously began to rub his hands together, feeling them become clammy. He wanted to. He wanted to abandon all responsibility and just live something close to normal. But he couldn't. He was raised as a leader, as a protector of his family.

"I can't Karai." He spoke softy, almost sounding like he regretted saying so. Karai watched him. She placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing her thumb in small circles in a comforting way.

"Just think about it." She told him. The rest of the night went in silence as they made their way inside, spending the night in each others arms; something that use to be so comforting was becoming estrange.

* * *

_**Wow, it's about time I got this up! I'm sorry guys my schedule has not been good to me :( But I hope you guys enjoy and please check out my other stories as well! Please review! Love ya! -F**_


End file.
